Fatal paperclip
by Last.one.02
Summary: NCIS has an suspect, a terrorist who refuses to talk. Gibbs didn't break him. Now he sent in his best agents Ziva and Tony and hopes they'll break the man. Tony has a plan, Ziva doesn't think it works... They only use the... paperclip and fake memories.


Interrogation... Tony and Ziva are inside the room, trying to make a terrorist talk. Gibbs had tried, but not successful so far, but he is expecting his team members to brake the man. Beside he has Ziva, who is trained to kill, torture and get those dirtbags talk.

'' So, tell us, why you did it ? '' Tony asked.

No response.

'' What ? You lost your tongue ? '' Ziva asked.

No response.

'' I can't stand it any longer, '' Ziva said and started to move closer to the suspect.

Tony stopped her and shook his head.

'' We are in US, not in Israel, '' Tony said.

'' What are we supposed to do then ? '' Ziva asked, getting anxious.

'' Officer David, outside, '' Tony said.

He led the way and they went out of the interrogation room.

'' What are you doing ? '' Ziva asked.

'' I have an idea, '' Tony said.

'' What are you waiting then ? '' Ziva asked.

'' You have a paperclip ? '' Tony asked.

'' No, why ? '' Ziva was confused now.

'' Then go get one and follow my lead, '' Tony said and smiled.

'' Tell me about your plan, '' Ziva ordered.

'' Get me a paperclip and then we'll talk about it, '' Tony said.

Ziva sent him a glare and then went upstairs to get a paperclip. Tony waited and leaned against the wall as he waited. After 5 minutes Ziva was back with a paperclip.

'' Here, now tell me about your plan, '' Ziva ordered and showed him the paperclip.

'' Remember, when you told me, you can think 18 ways to kill me with a paperclip ? Prove it, '' Tony said, smiled and opened the door before Ziva could say anything.

Ziva shook her head and followed Tony inside. They were sitting across the suspect.

'' Okay, dude, I am giving you last chance to talk peacefully, or my partner will show you some trics she knows, '' Tony warned.

The suspect only glared at them.

'' All right, Ziva – game on, '' Tony said and smiled.

Ziva took a deep breath and glared at him. Why the hell she had to tell him about the paperclips ? She thought.

***NCIS***

Jenny and Gibbs were looking at the scene. The stood in the viewing room, so they have a full overview of everything that is done to their suspect.

'' Do you know what Tony is doing ? '' Jenny asked Gibbs.

'' I have no idea, but I have a feeling that he is pretty sure about himself, '' Gibbs said.

'' He does look calm, but Ziva looks like she is about to kill him, '' Ziva pointed to Ziva.

'' I sure hope she doesn't do that and DiNozzo has a plan. We have to get this man talking or we have to give him over to FBI or somewhere, '' Gibbs said.

'' I know. I trust Tony, he is good agent and he knows what he is doing ? '' Jenny said.

'' Is it about the secret mission you are on ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Yeah, it's about it and the time you were retired, '' Jenny said and turned her look from him to Ziva and Tony.

'' I sure hope that you are right, '' Gibbs said and he also turned back to the scene.

***NCIS***

Ziva was glaring Tony, in case he was giving her any leads on the stupid thing she was about to do.

''m So Ziva, remember the time, when we were undercover as those terrorist, '' Tony asked.

'' I sure do, '' Ziva said and gave him confused look.

'' Wanna talk to our mister mysterious, how you get rid of the one holding us hostage ? '' Tony asked.

'' I don't know, do I ? '' Ziva said hoping Tony will answer this one.

'' Well I guess you do, but the question is if someone wants to hear it ? '' Tony asked.

'' I doubt that, but you're gonna tell it anyway, '' Ziva asked.

'' I sure am. Mister, we were tied together with Ziva. There was no way out of that thing, at least we thought so. But my dear partner had a plan of getting free. She told that the card they want is in our room. So they let her go, with one of the killers to our hotel room. Ziva went to the cupboard, took a single paperclip and I have no idea what she did with that, but when I had beaten up the guy and arrived to the room the other guy was dead. And he had his carotid artery cut. I looked at Ziva and she was holding a bloody paperclip, '' Tony said and smiled at the end.

'' That's about it. You wanna know how I did that ? '' Ziva asked.

'' I'd kill to find out, '' Tony said.

'' Well, you know that the ends are a little sharp. So I bended it, so it was straight and it was easy to find the carotid one, '' Ziva said.

'' Scary my buddy, isn't it ? '' Tony asked the suspect.

'' I think he wants to piss his pants, '' Ziva joked.

'' Wait until you hear the next story, '' Tony warned.

'' Which one I take ? '' Ziva asked.

'' Mmmm, tough choice... Maybe the one, where you were kidnapped and somehow killed the guards, '' Tony offered.

'' You know this one was easy, I still can't believe how I got out so easy, '' Ziva said.

'' Then tell us about it, '' Tony smiled.

'' Well, I somehow got m hands free, but I don't even know how it happened. So I got the paperclip from my pocket, I didn't know it was there until I found it and so I held it in my hand. And when the guard came, I wanted to put it in his nose, but I accidentally put it in his mouth and pushed it to the throat and he chocked, '' Ziva said.

'' That simple ? '' Tony asked.

'' You know, a paperclip can be dangerous, '' Ziva said.

'' Remind me to hide all the clips now, '' Tony smirked.

'' Sure, let's move on now... Maybe you wanna talk the next story, '' Ziva proposed.

'' Sure. It was when you started, when we had a break-in in NCIS. We were in office on paperwork, Gibbs was home already. I remember we were under the table and the suspect was standing next to the window. You threw a clip, but you missed. The man was so freaked out, he was looking everywhere. Then you started throwing them, and I helped. Suddenly he collapsed and his pulse was gone... '' Tony said.

'' Oh yeah, it was the best one, '' Ziva laughed.

'' And Ducky said that the cause of death was heart attack. He was in such panic, that his heart stopped beating, '' Tony said.

'' Do you want to hear more stories, I only have 15 more to share, '' Ziva said.

'' We have, you meant. I know those too, '' Tony cut in.

'' Yeah whatever, '' Ziva said.

'' You know, the next one is really brutal, '' Tony said.

'' Don't tell me, '' Ziva asked, looking for directions from Tony.

'' Okay. We had this terrorist, a member of Hamas, and we captured him. Since he refused to talk, we decided to torture him. So Ziva ripped his t-shirt off and thought about electric shock, but she saw that he had a band-aid on his chest and under that were sutures. So Ziva took it off, and with her loyal paperclip she ripped open the wound, I mean she cut the sutures. And she just messed with the paperclip inside the man, but she cut the artery, and not on purpose. They guy bleed to death, but before told us about everything we wanted to know, '' Tony said.

'' I loved to do that one, and I would like to do it to our silent friend, '' Ziva said.

The suspect only glared to her.

'' We have made a progress, he glared you Ziva, '' Tony said.

'' Maybe the next one will wake him up, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah, just 14 stories to go, '' Ziva said.

'' This one is from our undercover mission in Russia, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah. This one is not killed by paperclip only, but the one did pretty good job. Well, we were on rooftop, with the heroine king, like he called himself. He was standing on the edge, ready to shoot himself before telling us anything. We couldn't lose him, so I tried to throw a paperclip to scare him, but instead of dropping the gun, when it hit his head, he fell down the roof, '' Ziva said.

'' Just being hit by a simple paperclip, '' Tony said.

'' It was half luck, '' Ziva said.

'' Like the next one, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah, wanna tell this one ? '' Ziva asked.

'' Sure. It happened here. Again a suspect needed a band-aid for his hand and I was playing doctor. I thought I was smart, so I put a paperclip in the wound and quickly band-aid on. I wanted to torture him, but he was dead about 2 hours later. Came out he was poisoned by the paperclip, '' Tony said.

'' It could be like the wound you have on your hand, the one I closed, '' Ziva smirked.

'' Oh, look at the time, you only have 20 minutes left buddy, '' Tony said to the suspect.

'' You poisoned me ? '' the suspect said.

'' Maybe, '' Ziva smirked.

'' Take it off me ! Take it off me ! '' The suspect screamed.

'' Why should we ? You didn't do a favor to us either, '' Ziva said.

'' I'll tell you anything you want, but just take it off me. I don't wanna die, I am too young to die, '' the suspect said.

'' First some information and then your poison, '' Tony said.

'' Okay, I get calls from a man named Ramon Brown, he calls and gives orders, I do what he wants me to do, '' the suspect spoke fast.

'' The number, '' Ziva asked.

'' He uses many, you can find them in my phone records, '' The suspect said.

'' Let's save his life now Ziva, '' Tony said and the went there to rip off his band-aid.

Ziva and Tony left the interrogation room after that. Their job was done.

***NCIS***

When the suspect started talking both Jenny and Gibbs were surprised.

'' Wow, I didn't expect that, '' Jenny said.

'' Me neither, but at least I have done good job, '' Gibbs said.

'' Congratulations Jethro, you have done good job, '' Jenny said.

'' Well yeah, with DiNozzo, but Ziva did the most, she was the killer after all, '' Gibbs said.

'' Yeah, we're about to hear, '' Jenny said as Tony and Ziva walked out of the interrogation room.

Soon the door opened and Tony and Ziva joined them.

'' Good job Ziva, nice plan and it also worked, '' Gibbs praised Ziva.

'' What about me ? '' Tony asked.

Gibbs and Jen let out a soft smile.

'' Actually this one was Tony's plan and most stories were his too, '' Ziva said.

'' Really ? Not bad DiNozzo. Not bad at all, '' Gibbs said.

'' Really good job Tony. But where did you get the idea of paperclip ? '' Jenny was curious.

'' Well, Ziva told me that he can think of 18 ways to kill me with a paperclip once, when I pissed her off, so I tried this one and it worked, '' Tony said.

'' 18 ? You only told us 6... That means we still have 12 unheard stories, '' Jenny said.

'' I don't have others at this moment, '' Ziva said.

'' Me neither. We have to leave some for the other criminals too, '' Tony said.

'' Damn right DiNozzo. Let's check this man now, and put him also behind the bars, '' Gibbs said.

'' Yeah, '' others agreed and they walked out of the room.

Ziva smiled and put a hand in her pocket, where was a paperclip. Now she knows 6 ways to kill with a paperclip. Tony will think the rest 12 soon, so she has 18 ways to kill with a paperclip and she really wasn't a liar after all. She dropped the smile as they entered the elevator.


End file.
